halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
The following ARE NOT IN Halo 3! :NOTE:I don't fix them myself, because they may be right.ONLY if you find proof, fix them.--Spartan-007 10:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Spartan Laser WARTHOG? (corrected) When was the "Spartan Laser Warthog" added in the vehicles list? It would be nice to have such a vehicle, but there is no proof! There's definetly a spartan laser but that vehicle seems unrealistic. It would be an advanced version of the Gauss Warthog, which would be pointless because the Gauss Warthog is already good enough. MaulYoda a spartan laser warthog... how dillusional - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:03, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sentinel Beam (corrected again) *Where is it announced there will be a Sentinel Beam? --Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Somebody has added the Sentinel Beam back, when there is no evidence to support this. i'm removing it until there is official confirmation. --SpecOps306 You removed it, but someone added it again GOSH DARN IT!!!.-Spartan-007 Flamethrower(again) (ok, corrected) Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Then why is it included in the main page?User:Dockman ::Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) *Someone has added the Flamethrower in the weapons' list, again... Maybe there is some sort of vandal out there, who wants to piss us off!!!--Spartan-007 22:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I found that user who vandalized the MA5K page his name is Random Noobie it took me around 20 mins sorting thru the history so ban this jerk vandal will ya. Well, Bungie didn't release the flamethrower in xBox due to the time estimination. But in Halo PC, it is a playable weapon. I didn't found it very interesting, and prefer the shotgun then the flamethrower. I don't think it would appear in Halo 3--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I actually saw a screen shot picture with master cheif's hand holding a flame thrower. Im sure it was edited. I saw it on google.com images--Spartan 1 1 7 22:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Its halo 1 pre-release images.-Spartan-007 MA5K Assault Rifle (corrected) *it says that it was announced in the Halo3 Vidoc)??????????? :*It apparantly is mentioned in GoO but I don't see mention of it in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- Esemono 03:08, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Where does it say in the Halo 3 He(=see vandal name below) has also written in the weapon's page (MA5K Assault Rifle) that it will exist in halo3 and was announced in the Brute Vidoc.He want to confuse us, but I'm tracking his edits. The assault rifle will be making an appearence, that was confirmed, but it will be altered. MaulYoda Oh wait, this is a different assault rifle. Hopefully it will have a scope. MaulYoda an assault rifle with a scope??? hell yeah!!!!! that would be awsome i hope there is one -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Why would the MA5K be in halo 3 when the MA5C is already in it? The MA5K (meentioned in Ghosts of Onyx) is just a stripped down version of the MA5B(from Halo Combat Evolved). --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 01:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Plasma Cannon? Why is the weapon seen carried by the brute listed as a Plasma Cannon? There has been no official statement declaring that it is indeed a plasma cannon, and it doesn't really look that much alike to the ones in H2 : I actually think it looks exactly like one. It also fired pretty rapidly, if i remember right. Ryanman ::The brutes are so strong, that they can wield it like a normal weapon.--Spartan-007 :::That's just pure speculation --Dockman 03:42, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It might be, after all, Brutes don't really wield such a thing, I had been thinking of it recently --Master Chief Petty Officer 13:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was actually about to ask if it was a Plasma Cannon myself. I took a look at a screenshot of the brute with this weapon, and it is not fixed to the ground like the Plasma Cannon in Halo 2. I also agree that it doesn't look like the ones in Halo2. The Brutes are strong enough to carry it like a normal weapon thats why they didnt mount it on the ground. I'm strong, why can't I just rip it out of the ground and carry it like a normal weapon? I don't think it is a plasma cannon. Sergeant Johnson also can pick up large machine-gun-type-turrets, but still shoots them while they are on the ground. Same with elites. How do you know there will even be a Halo 3? Every thing is relevant and nothing can prove another, so there is no proof of any thing. In all reality evrything is nothing yet something at the same time, so if evrything is nothing you cant prove nothing because it is all the same. I think. sogy Crater Size Assault carriers are not 3 miles long.The crater is three miles long as confirmed by bungie.How many times must I mention it.Stephen Logas is predicting and guessing.I'm not trying to mean offense but the point is that the assault carrier is'nt all that big.Sure Stephen Logas used models and such to measure covenant ship sizes but it is still prediction.The only way to actually confirm this is to either ask Bungie themselves or rent a copy,(If Possible which is highly unlikely) of there Halo bible...I'm sorryHalo3 20:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :I think you meant stephen loftus. but i'm sure i heard or read somewhere that the Carrier WAS three miles long, and that the crater was FOURTEEN miles wide. user:specops306 ::No the crater is 3 miles and I'm sure of it.I,like most, am a member of Bungie .net.Keep in touch with every article and most articles say that the crater is 3 miles long.Stephen Logas is simply theorizing.Like I said the only way to be sure is to ask Bungie.Even I'm not aloud to communicate directly by e-mail.If the assault carrier was three miles long we would of known long ago.Three miles may sound small but for a crater that would be on a record of one of the biggest craters around.Assault carriers are NOT three miles long.I'm sorry but I never did trust H.B.O and the fan fiction.Stephen Logas has done a great job but I'm not going to totally rely on hs work.He is theorizing.I't is the Halo story line that I will trust along with solid evidence from Bungie.Halo3 04:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I'm a meber of Bungie.net too. and I have kept up with articles. could someone PLEASE confirm which size it is? because i dont want to argue with somebody, regardless of who's right. and you keep saying Logas. sorry, but you do. user:specops306 Oh no I'm not trying to argue.Sorry about the "Logas"habit.Bad habit indeedHalo3 03:25, 29 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3. That's okay. and i wasnt argueing either - just trying to stop myself before i did. -- SpecOps306 00:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Lets stop and use logic here. Now I realize that I may be mistaken, if I am please forgive me. Anyway, in the halo 3 announcement trailer you see ruins of what appears to be New Mombasa, also, I find it difficult to believe the carriers are any smaller than 3 miles, but once again, I might be mistaken. Also, if the carriers are less than 3 miles then they are at least 1 mile, and it seems from the video that it would take at least 5-6 carriers to reach across the crater. anyway, I may be mistaken but it doesn't matter, hope your all cool with me putting in my opinion! ;P -- User:Omrifere 02:44, 7 February 2007 If i'm not mistaken I thought the Carrier blew the city up when it went into slipspace and the explsoin blew the crap out of the city (and took a few buildings with it) and the Ark (or whatever the thing in the trailer is) was revealed so I think the Crater was either made by the Scarabs blowing the ground up and then the Slipspace rupture or the Brutes have been doing some digging. Keep in mind master chief along with alot of other marines have seen a massive amount of variety of covenant ships most likely including assault carriers.When master chief first saw ascendant justice he said it was the largest covenant ship he had ever seen signifying it larger than an assault carrier but thats if he's seen an assault carrier.But stil I also dought the assault carrier to be even as big as a mile.3 kilometers may not sound big but it sure is enough to be seen as a behemoth in the sky.If the assault carrier was a mile or 5 it would most likely cover all of the significally small new mobassa island which actually is small as it's an artificial island. To add on to that the assault carrier that was hovering above the masterchief in the E3 announcment trailer for Halo 3 was'nt all that big on close inspection.If it were 5 or even 3 miles long it would be way bigger. This goes for the assault carriers passing Cairo and the one hovering over regrets temple in a Halo 2 cutscene. Heck if the assault carrier was 3 miles or 5 miles long it poses a possiblity of being seen in space if viewed properly. As for the slipspace rupture it is possible that the exit was just simply a result of being released into the atmosphere whereas in space there are no interferences causing no reactive explosian.Halo3 04:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 "Gravity Rifle" Frankie said (in the most recent update) that a gravity rifle was used by a group of Jackals. This is either a typo to the beam rifle (since a "gravity rifle" ((pre-halo 2 beam rifle)) was going to be put into halo 1 on PC), a new UPGRADED beam rifle, or just a new name. :No. He did not say gravity rifle. He said exploding-gravity-sniper-platform (or something along the lines of that). Kind of like the floating sniper platforms in Halo 2 (You know, the ones with the gravity lifts, like in the level; Relic), except explodable. ::Wait for future updates, we'll know then. -ED 21:58, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Actually he did say that the gravity platforms were going to be explodable, i remember reading it in an update. Capt Bartlett 22:11, 3 April 2007 (UTC) M6D? Can someone get a link to the weekly update for the M6D sidearm confirmation? I just want to read it--The Chazz 22:20, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :M6D Won't be coming back, just another variant of the Magnum. -ED 21:23, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::I found it for myself, just go watch all the leaked videos it is there, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 14:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) The right story? A long time ago even before the Halo 3 announcement trailer there was a plot line on the web. Some of you may have heard it before most of you might not have. But it said it was written by a bungie guy. I can't right the entire story for its LONG. But it did mention things like "the humans and covenant will unite to stop the now unholy FORERUNNER'S"- prophet of mercy. And like Truth gets chopped by a forerunner, A new major brute captain that is as big as a hunter, the new sentinel SPIDER thats on land, etc... it did mention a possible X button function. In a bungie update it said the X button is a cross between a kneel down and the" Fontana's on speed dial". This reassembles what it said in the story. It said "now with one button you can be HIGH COM or Cortana and strategically drop reinforcements via three the map. Such as scorps, hogs, marines, and amo. But it will rely on power plants and if that fails other buildings" it also works when your Arbiter. Well thats all. Sorry for the double post *chuckles nervously* :that is flat out NOT HAPPENING. If that happens, it changes Halo from a wicked-awesome FPS to some weird messed up strat-game. The bungie guys would get lynched if they did that. Courier, Central Post Office 17:40, 22 February 2007 (UTC) It would be awesome, though. "You suddenly realize that 1 Brute Chieftain with an energy sword,10 hunters, and 1000 elites are chasing you....and you are on foot, with an empty pistol, no grenades, and so damn tired that you can't even mellee.You call a peli to drop you a scorpion and it lands on the chieftain and the 10 hunters.You get in and massacre all the elites, which run away like grunts.Then you HUM# EM' ALL." LOL WRITER:Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 I wouldn't give a damn to this piece of crap!Master Chief Petty Officer 13:14, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Scorpion Tank If you look under Zoe Brawley you can see she made art using in game footage. In one of her pictures there are three scoprion tanks. Can't this mean this is confirmed or at least very likely? :Well, I think the Scorpion Tank is a major UNSC vehicle, which I am hoping they would add it to Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 12:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Of course they will add it! how do you expect rooster teeth to make Shiela? user:the evil O,malley :::Well, I am just saying though, you could have seen a fired shell of a Scopion tank at one of the Multiplayer pic in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 05:22, 8 March 2007 (UTC) That picture has been there since Halo 2 came out...So I doubt it "confirms" Scorpions will be in Halo 3 at this stage, although I think they will be in the final game. :Look, I think it might be because its the finale. It must returnMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::It is incredibly likely that they will keep scorpion tanks in the game, but I haven't seen any references to them specifically yet in Halo 3. -ED 21:20, 19 March 2007 (UTC) They would summarize all the things in the first and second game, that makes a more dramatic ending and the player don't need to get so dispirit because not playing all the vehicles in the finaleMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:24, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Flood in H3? halo 3 flood on earth cJLTk5Aokl4 People say flood will be in H3 any proof? user:the evil O,malley I think thats gonna happen. Prophet of Regret knows where Earth is, rightey? So i think he tell'd Gravemind the location of it, so flood can attack there. -Hras 'Kazumee There must be. If the Covenant Loyalists are the only enemy you are facing it will be extremely dumMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:35, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah and the Halo's were built for examining and destroying the flood and this is halo 3 kind of a give away plus what happend at the end of H2 User:Kami-Sama If you want to see what might happen if the flood were on earth go to www.youtube.com and search for (halo 3 flood on earth) TRUST me User:0nyx Sp1k3r Ok people thanks for info but my question is still unanswered IS THERE ANY PROOF??user:the evil O,malley Firstly, the video is actually some scene from halo 2, it can't fool you guys, secondly, there are no proofs yet, although I quite agree with flood in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 10:18, 2 April 2007 (UTC) I'm just saying this video could give you a feel for it if the flood were in H3 and got to earth,Im not trying to fool you i am just trying to help you imagine it. by 0nyx Sp1k3r Halo 3 leaked gameplay video Has anyone seen the leaked gameplay video of halo 3? I have seen it in youtube.com and i posted it here for you. It seems like one of the beta players was taking a video with a cellular phone because the of quality of the video looks horrible. He seems to play in almost all the levels we have listed by now, Snowbound, Valhalla, etc. and also what seems to be a level inside a covenant ship that doesn't seem to be listed yet but whoever is playing uses both the Battle Rifle and the MA5C Assult Rifle, also the sniper and the shotgun and you can easily see the difference between that sniper in there and the one in Halo 2, the scope is different, also in one of the scenes one of the players is killed by what seems to be the spartan laser at the moment the player is using the magnum, and it seems pratically identical to the one in Halo 1 and in other scene the player is using the dual-spikers and they also use the mongoose. You can tell it is not the halo 2 because of the places, the mongoose, the details, the weapons, and the fact that in some scenes you can see the other player's weapons at their backs. Click on the link at the end to see it, i swear it is not a lie. Radzon 18:10, 24 March 2007 (UTC)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khpChMUtLSc leaked Footage khpChMUtLSc *It looks crazy and whoever filmed it looked like he was an idiot using a cell phone or a webcam. it doesn't matter though. looks like the real game but still, video quality was so bad it's almost impossible to reach a good conclusion. --Captain Jacob Rathens 22:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) *Some things are clear enough to see the MA5C and the BR, and also remember that it is higly probable that they were not allowed to film the beta, so he might have done that secretly with the cellphone. Radzon 01:22, 25 March 2007 (UTC) *It seems a little suspicous that whenever they show a weapon shooting its into the sky so that we don't see any terrain. It's almost like bungie faked the leak and sent out the video to drum up more PR -- Esemono 07:41, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :*Maybe but you can see the M6D being used against someone else and the spartan laser in action and also the mongoose.--Radzon 17:42, 25 March 2007 (UTC) No indoor covenant map!!!! There is no indoor covenant map that has been found or confirmed. The images and videos of a small purple area are part of snowbound, a sort of underground cavern that can be entered through those funky new player-only doors. I wont correct the page since someone might come up with proof of an existing map, if not, then could whoever put it in should delete it. Who ever put this post above mine is right that was part of snowbound, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 16:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Jeeze-looize sorry!! I did it please don't scream at anyone im new here.user:the evil O,malley General Feelings for the game It seems like a real good game but it looks hard. But, I like a challenge. Bunjie, Bring it.The Se7ens Haunt Me Cause its a good game, what do you expect? But you are right, its a challenge,Master Chief Petty Officer 12:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I got offerd to play the BETA. But, I turned it down. I said that I would rather play the game from start to finish. The Se7ens Haunt Me Bungie make Easy harder than Legendary and make Legendary like Devil May Cry 3 on Super Hard mode HA HA HA!!! :Yes, you make complete sense. -ED 01:36, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Come on, get use to it, you must learn how to play like Chief's getting on with the Covenant!Master Chief Petty Officer 04:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Petty Officer, Im not complaining about it. Im actually applauding it. To me, I really don't like easy games. I much prefer a challenge. I beat halo 2 on legendary twice so I cant wait for H3 to see what bunjie has cooked up next.The Se7ens Haunt Me I agree easy games suck and Ed if youve played DMC3 you will know what im talking about hardest game ever they had to re-release it too making it easier im just kidding but i want a challenge yeah and battles from the update had 24 covies Are Covenant still on Civil War I am just thinking, did you (correct me if I am wrong) that a brute is actually standing near a pack of Grunts? Aren't they on the civil war?Master Chief Petty Officer 10:27, 2 April 2007 (UTC) The ranks of the grunts are split (at least thats what I think they said in the brute vidoc). That means some will fight beside the brutes, and some will fight beside you (probably only as the arbiter) OARLOCK 15:20, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Yes they are fighting just some are forced to fight for the Brutes if they were and those were fighting those Grunts would have had a big lesson in pwnage poor Grunts on Gravemind getting bombrushed off buildings and getting mauled by Chewbacca like-things (brutes) Master Chief dies in Halo 3? If you look in the song list on the back of Halo 2 Vol. 2 soundtrack under "Epilogue" you will notice that the music extends beyond the end of Halo 2. In the Announcement trailer of Halo 3, Master Cheif is somewhere very close to New Mombasa, and one of the songs is titled "Road to Voi", which is also close to Mombasa. Another song in the soundtrack under Finale is titled "Thermopylae Soon" and Thermopylae is a place in Greek history where there was a battle and all 300 Spartans of mythology were killed. Seeing as Master Chief is a Spartan, he will likely die. This of course is pure speculation and I would not like to upset anyone and I personally would not like to see the Chief die. Capt Bartlett 22:33, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Very good very intresting i would say my thoughts but think i'll just wait until it comes out again good theroy User:Kami-Sama Maybe, because their is a song named Leonidas, and he died in the battle with the Persians in the history, maybe he represents the MCMaster Chief Petty Officer 09:33, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *yea, i saw that too but i didn't consider him as being the Master Cheif, rather a very important military commander Capt Bartlett 14:08, 4 April 2007 (UTC) **But see here, you remember that All Spartans are wiped out, so maybe not only the MC will die in the battle, but conclusions are never sad endingsMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ***Well also think about it, after halo 1 the MC almost ran out of his power supply. Well he hasn't been to a allied station in just about that time again, and there wont be time at the begining of the game. This fits with the 300 topic because they fought a enourmous ammount of persian then many started to die because of exaustion and dehydration. (this isnt from the movie so dont say that isnt how it went.) it is from the actual history ***That's a very good point, I didn't know that. Maybe you're right. Capt Bartlett 02:19, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ***Ya know. Halo is gonna activate the end will come im makin a bet with my bud. user:the evil O,malley ***The thing about halo getting activated. I dont believe it will happen. The Arc is destroyed and the MC will prob have to sacrafice himself to stop it. Or cortana one of the 2. Think though they say this is the final instalment, but they cant just stop and end the story it will have to linger on. There is not a story out there that just abruply stops. if it does activate sum1 will survive or they dont work. If not and MC does die. Chances are you will finally see his face at his funeral or when he sacrafices himself. Then there will be some twist like another childhood dream like in starry night. Then you find out there is another spartan or sumthing. Storys just dont stop like that. Hey, (if he dies) about the funeral thing, I just honestly think that for one thing, if he dies in battle with the Covenant, there's no chance getting his body back, but if he sacrifices himself for saving humanity there may be a chance, but you remember CPO Mendez said to John, they commited the ashes of their fallen brothers into space, they may be a chance you would see his face. (Conclusion Theory)Even the MC died, he wouldn't be the only one who will be left to defend Earth, there are still more spartans, maybe they will meet up together in Halo 3, or some of the spartans may die for him. But I also think that we need to ask ourselves why will he die Master Chief Petty Officer 08:58, 10 April 2007 (UTC) It would suck if he did die. But I sincerely doubt Bungie would go that far to torture us. Since there probably will be more Halo games, either there's another Spartan, or the Chief doesn't die. Similarities of the halo3 teaser with a scene in the movie "300". {spoiler} (The words in bold are the similarities) In a scene in the movie "300" Leonidas who, like someone said in this talk page, represents Master Chief: 1.Covers himself with his shield from the magic bombs Persians throw him 2.Then sprints towards the Persians while magic bombs explode around him. {spoiler end} In a teaser trailer of Halo 3 the Master Chief: 1.Covers himself with his bubble shield from the mortar bombs Wraiths shoot him. 2.Then sprints towards the Wraiths while mortar bombs explode around him. Maybe Bungie wants to show us that Master Chief represents Leonidas. p.s the movie "300" rules p.s 2 if you see the movie you will understand THE TRUE POWER OF THE SPARTANS The Greek Spartan: Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 :I saw the movie. It was F!%$*ING awesome. & yeah that makes sence BUT the trailer came first and then the movie. So how could bunjie have done that unless they had direct contact with the movie but I heared nothing of bunjie with the director of 300.The Se7ens Haunt Me Great Scott, I see it too, but see here, when they first announced Halo 3, 300 is not yet filmedMaster Chief Petty Officer 03:09, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Yea that kinda comes in conjunction with what i wrote right above... Capt Bartlett 03:52, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Well maybe Bungie had heard of the scene from a script or hell 300 copied them Even though, Bungie may be refering to the history, maybe Master CHief does represent Leonidas!!Master Chief Petty Officer 06:14, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Bungie and the director may have made a secret agreement.Remember:Bungie never reveals important things about the story and is FULL of easter eggs.They want us to understand these things ourselves.It is the most enigmatic game company the world has ever known.-Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 What weapon do you want to use the most? Me? I really want to use the Spiker. --Ferball 20:14, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Of course, I like to test on the SPARTAN Laser!Master Chief Petty Officer 01:59, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Meh... kinda partial to the spike grenade myself, but still really wanna try EVERY new weapon. Capt Bartlett 02:22, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Hah, but I hope they could widen the range of firing!Master Chief Petty Officer 08:59, 10 April 2007 (UTC) True, the blast did seem to be quite narrow. I hope that isn't the only medium range damage that grenade will produce, cause' you would have to be pretty lucky to hit somebody with it. Capt Bartlett 15:17, 10 April 2007 (UTC) You're supposed to stick people with those grenades. Watch the new vidDoc in the Halo 3 beta date announcement. I wanna use those trip mines. Or the bubble shields. The X button mystery has probably been solved. They said trip mine and bubble shield and showed footage of them in gameplay. And Bungie has stated it's not a grenade. This'll be fun. new video doc on bungi web site= Watch it User:kami-Sama In the new ViDoc it shows someone using a trip-mine in multiplayer, I would add it to the list, but I'm not sure of the affiliation (probably UNSC, in my opinion). Should I add it as unknown affiliation? Also, in the bungie update it says the function of the X-button is revealed, did anybody see this happening? Cheers, OARLOCK 19:47, 10 April 2007 (UTC) It's UNSC. And we know the bubble shield and trip mine aren't considered grenades. X button right there. Gotta be. I'm pretty sure the mines are UNSC, the mine was gunmetal gray like everything else the UNSC uses But if they're both on the X-button, how do you choose which one you're using? Cheers OARLOCK 21:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC) well if you noticed in the video the frag grenade was selected and underneeth was the bubble shield or the trip mine so perhaps depending on what grenade you have selected determines wht the X-button dose. User:Kami-Sama I noticed that, but another thing. In an earlier image it shows the players secondary weapon underneat the grenade, so maybe the trip mines or bubble shields take up the spot of your secondary weapon? OARLOCK 18:14, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Found something Well, you remembe reading GoO, the others are attempting to get off the Onyx to head back to Earth, do you think they will successfully penertrate the layers of Onyx in order to get back to Earth? the Spartans usually accomplishes every mission that are ordered to do so, so maybe there might be SII and IIIs featured in Halo 3! Master Chief Petty Officer 11:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) I only find the teleport gates more interesting, and the shields seems weaker in my opinion! And well, I did see blood splattering all over the place when you get killed!Master Chief Petty Officer 12:02, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Playing side by side with another spartan would be so awesome. That is like towards the top of my HALO 3 wishlist.--Spartan 1 1 7 21:37, 11 April 2007 (UTC)